For The Best
by feeyriek
Summary: It may have seemed selfish, but it was for her.


So this was just some fanfic I wrote up on my tablet, but it's the first time I've published a story on this website, so please enjoy.

Pairing: _Gray and Juvia._

_**Note: I **__**don't**__** own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters.**_

* * *

><p>If he were to be completely honest with himself, Gray didn't know when it happened, or how. All he knew is that it happened. He always believed that over time, a person could change. After all, certain events change certain people. However, there was one thing that he thought would never change. A person's heart. If you loved your parents, you always would. If you loved your pets, you always would. If you loved your friends, you always would. To him, love was strong and forever. No in between. And it was earned through hard work and commitment. His fellow guild mates had earned his respect (most of them, not the pink-haired Dragon Slayer) and as time went on and he socialized with him, he slowly started to love them. Not the 'I-want-to-kiss-and-cuddle-you-all-day' type of love, but the friendship type of way. Falling in love with someone wasn't on his to-do list, it could wait. He still had things to do. However, his heart was a douche and didn't agree to that.<p>

His heart would beat faster every time she called him 'Gray-sama' so affectionately he could feel the love radiating off of her. His hands would get sweaty and fidgety every time she clung to him, and his rejection became quitter, to non-existent. She would haunt his dreams, too. Sometimes it'll just be innocent touches and kisses, while sometimes the touches were more daring and interment. Heck, maybe once or twice they'd be getting interment with no clothes at all. Her blue eyes were captivating and beautiful, he could stare into them all day. He wished he could run his hand in her blue locks, gently rub her knee while they sat together, hold her hand while lacing their fingers together tightly. Oh, don't even get him started with the kisses.

Sure enough, he was in love with the Water Mage. Unrequited love has become requited. Whatever. The great, cold Gray Fullbuster fell for the bright, stunning Juvia Lockser.

He didn't know whether it was a blessing or a curse.

All the Ice Mage knew was that he didn't deserve her. Not at all. She was smart, extremely beautiful, caring, funny, and—Ugh. He could go on forever about her. But that's not who he was. No. Affection wasn't his thing. He hadn't distanced himself from so many people if he was. He only caused people pain, he had known that since a child. His parents were dead, he basically killed his Master, causing the person who was like an older brother to him to grow such a hatred towards him, probably ruined the life of his Masters daughter, and being unable to fully kill dead father. It was all his fault as far as he knew. If he showed Juvia his love, surely, she'd end up hurt as well. And knowing his luck, she'd probably die.

So that's why he won't tell her. And yes, he was being a selfish coward. But it's better than her not being her at all. He could live like this. With his family. Close but yet, so far away.

"Gray-sama."

Yes, he could live like this for now, but he also knew this.

"Gray-sama?"

Juvia couldn't love him forever.

"Gray-sama, are you all right?"

She had to move on eventually, and that thought scared him to the bones. Things would change. All good thing came to an end, whatever.

A gentle hand touching his shoulder jolted him from his thought, blinking back to reality, he eyed to person responsible. Juvia. Of course it was her. A sheepish small crossed his face, his right hand was rubbing the back of his neck. She looked worried, he gathered that she had been trying to get his attention for a while.

"Yeah, what's up, Juvia?"

"You looked a little lost, Gray-sama," Her hands were playing with the hem of her coat, her cheeks were tinted a light pink, and her eyes were avoiding his. It was rare to see her nervous. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her and smile, slightly amused. "Juvia wanted to ask you something, so…"

He chuckled at her and nodded, making a hand gesture for her to continue. And she did. But she was mumbling, very quietly, he couldn't' hear a thing she was saying. He leaned closer to her and cupped his ear with his hand, hoping to catch on. "C'mon, a bit louder, I can't hear you."

"W-Would you like to go s-shopping for Romeo-san's Birthday present? Juvia has no clue what he likes, and she thought since you've known him longer… you'd…" Oh, so that's what she wanted. He thought she was going to ask him on a date again or something. He gave her a small grin and pat her head (which was her hat), he almost forgot about the kids Birthday, he needed to get Romeo something too.

"Sounds good. When do you want to go?"

"N-Now!" Oh, another thing he loved about her, her enthusiasm.

"Then, let's go." Annnnnnnnd, there went his jacket and shirt. The girl commented on his clothes, but he was already walking towards the door. She quickly grabbed his clothes and hastily jogged up to his pace, slowing down once she was beside him. "Oh! Thanks, Juvia." He grabbed the clothes that rested neatly in her hands and put them on, startling the girl. Usually, he wouldn't have noticed his lack of clothing so quickly. But it was probably for the best.

The walk was awkward, usually Juvia would be chatting away, but she was unusually quiet. Gray went to open his mouth to question her, but she beat him to it. "What do you think Romeo-san would want for his Birthday? Juvia can't think of anything." That would explain her quiet self.

"Uh, no, I can't. When I was his age, I…" What did he get? Oh, that's right. "I got clothes." He would have face palmed, if not for the small giggle that escaped Juvia's lips. He smiled too. "Yeah, my stripping habit has been going on for a while."

"Even before Juvia entered the guild."

"That's true, but a bit hard to imagine. It feels like you've always been here." Sometimes he forgot they were once enemies. She had changed quite a lot.

"Yes…" He gave her a side glance and noticed she was smiling warmly, and he too smiled warmly. Man, he'd been through a lot over the past couple years. Good and bad. But he wouldn't change a thing. "Gray-sama!"

"Uh?" Her voice startled him, made it jump, a little bit.

"Thank you for taking away the rain that haunted Juvia, and becoming her sun!" A blush stained her face, and she looked rather determined, and nervous. Weird girl. He was a bit confused, but smiled at her nevertheless. Suddenly, her arms snaked around his neck, and he stumbled back slightly. He eyes her curiously.

"Juvia was never happy until she met Gray-sama, it would always rain and make people gloomy—"

"Uh—"

"But then she met Gray-sama, and he took away the rain, and then Juvia's life became better!"

She was starting to cry, he had no clue if they were happy or sad tears, all he could do was stand and gape at her.

"She made friends, got a new family, and even fell in love!"

"Juvia, I—"

"I love you, Gray-sama! Juvia would do anything for you!"

His mouth was wide open, his eyes were wide, and his entire body was frozen. He had no idea what to do or say. His heart was pounding in her chest, the words she had professed to him felt like ecstasy to him. This was the type of effect she had on him. This was the change he felt, the change he hated, the change he loved. What was love exactly? He didn't know, there were just so many feelings mixed together. All he knew was the he felt it with her unlike any other person he had ever met.

Actually, he was going to tell her how he felt once. But there was always something in the way. The Grand Magic Games, the Dragons, his death. After they had returned to Magnolia, he had decided that he wouldn't tell her how he felt. He'd be a lousy boyfriend, anyways. She'd be happier this way. But the words were at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't hold them back anymore. So he just said them in a soft whisper.

"I love you, too."

"Eh? What was that, Gray-sama?" He just looked at her and smiled, shaking his head.

"You're welcome, now c'mon, let's hurry up." The Water Mage just nodded and walked behind Gray. She could have sworn he said he loved her. It was probably just her imagination, though. It wasn't the first time she had imagined him saying such things.

In the end, they just ended up buying him a bucket load marshmallows to roast. Until Natsu burned them all that is.

* * *

><p>Edited on the 211/2014 (11/2/2014 in some countries, either way it was the second of November 2014)


End file.
